The UWCCC proposes to have available for its members Protocol Specific Research support for pilot clinical/translational research studies that would benefit from timely funding. The UWCCC has a long history of funding pilot studies that have led to more timely clinical research and NCI funding. The UWCCC has funded 15 (8 of these ongoing or recently initiated) early phase pilot clinical studies over the last grant period with an accrual of 173 subjects. Efficient accrual to UWCCC-supported studies is enhanced by the UWCCC-supported statewide clinical trials network (Wisconsin Oncology Network). This method of support allows investigators with emerging ideas or promising initial pilot data to apply for the support of a research nurse and data manager to conduct high priority, innovative, feasibility and early stage institutional clinical research protocols. Proposals will be requested twice yearly and will undergo peer-review (under the direction of Associate Directors H. Bailey and P. Sondel) with selection based on scientific merit, need for Protocol Specific Research funding, potential to lead to NCI funding, and UWCCC research priorities. Once selected, protocols receive research nurse/data management support from this mechanism and all the necessary developmental and regulatory support via the Oncore database for UWCCC-required monitoring and reporting.